Romantically Fatalistic
by AuntieJamima
Summary: "Suddenly I was very interested in these girls. There was, without a doubt, something between them whether they knew it or not. Unfortunately, there's nothing more fatalistic about a relationship than Death himself watching over it." The Jori relationship told through Death's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Humm. I really don't know what made me think of this. I was watching The L Word and I dunno hahaha. Just kinda thought of it. Please enjoy and feel free to review. **

** HEAD'S UP: Most of thing is in Death's POV. That doesn't mean the entire story is going to be a mess of depression and disaster. A few snippets will be in Jade or Tori's POV. Stick around and you might like what you see…or not :)**

* * *

I was sitting on the back of a truck, my ankles crossed and my hands folded in my lap. I find high schools very interesting to observe in the morning, especially on a Monday. The teenagers mope around like zombies, sipping the dregs in their empty coffee cups and slouching even lower. Humans are fickle things, happy and sweet one moment, infuriated and yelling the next. The owner of the truck I was sitting on jumped from the driver's seat and plopped down next to me, unknowingly of course. He shivered and looked around. Funny how people get a chill when they sit next to death. I shifted my ankles around and checked my watch grimly, looking at the young man next to me.

3…2…1…now.

Tires screeched as a large, blue vehicle came hurtling around the corner of the school parking lot. I got off of the truck and stepped aside as the car smashed into the truck bed. Black smoke immediately poured from the front of the blue vehicle. The young man was pinned to the crumpled remains of his truck. People screamed, realizing the tragedy that just unfolded.

"Someone call 911!" was echoing from every corner of the lot. The young man coughed a mouthful of blood down his chin. I gently grabbed his neck and put a small amount of pressure on his jugular vein, finally making an X across his forehead with my thumb. His soul stumbled awkwardly from the body, looking around at the chaos in confusion. His hollow eyes met mine and that look of understanding crossed his glowing face. I used my index finger to draw a circle on his chest and then he was gone. I didn't stick around to watch the tears when people realized he was dead. I checked my schedule before heading to my next call. Hollywood Arts High School, for Tori Vega who is to be crushed by an oncoming truck. I tsked under my breath, it should be illegal for teenagers to drive. I drew an O next to Tori's name and found myself behind a girl about 17 years old drinking a mug of hot tea.

"No, I just think that pants should be able to fold themselves," a scrawny boy with curly black hair said, "They get so crumpled on the floor."

"But wouldn't that give the pants a mind of their own?" Tori said, "What happens if they get smart and try to strangle you in your sleep?" I chuckled despite the dark reason I was even near this girl. She shivered and looked around at her friends who were also feeling my chill.

"It feels like death is near." Her dark-skinned friend laughed. I laughed sourly and patted his shoulder. He shuddered and scooted away from my aura.

3…2…1…now

Tori walked out into the parking lot, her eyes glued to something in the distance, when the truck came around the corner. I looked down at my book and saw that the O next to her name had disappeared. I squinted and shook the book even though it was impossible for it to malfunction. When I looked up, a pale girl with black hair was sprinting towards Tori. I watched in disbelief as the girl launched herself at Tori, wrapping her arms around Tori's waist and tackling her out of the way of the truck. They landed on the pavement with a thud. I touched Tori's forehead with my finger. No injuries at all. I touched the girl's forehead with my finger also, broken arm.

I smiled despite the fact that these girls had just cheated Death.

"Tori," the pale girl panted, "You idiot, there was a car coming." She gritted her teeth in pain but still managed to punch Tori in the arm.

"Jade," Tori's eyebrows turned upward in confusion, "You saved me." Jade bit down on her lip in pain but nodded. Tori scrambled up and gingerly touched Jade's arm.

"Don't touch it!" She hissed, "It's fine. I don't even feel anything."

"Don't be stupid Jade." Tori said, "You know as well as I do that it's broken." Jade grimaced as her arm throbbed intensely.

Suddenly I was very interested in these girls. There was, without a doubt, something between them whether they knew it or not. Unfortunately, there's nothing more fatalistic about a relationship than Death himself watching over it.

* * *

**Hope you liked the beginning. The Jori is coming soon so don't worry. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (Link on my profile) for updates and lulz. **

**Review please :DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks for all the reviews! I read every single one of them! I shall not waste your time anymore today!**

** TO THE ROMANCE!**

I was back on the familiar scene of a hospital. Honestly, I spend more time here than I'd like to admit. I like the way humans describe me here. A heartless skeleton cloaked in black who kills people with an enormous scythe. I'm somewhat bony but there's no way I'm a skeleton. I have to chuckle at how much humans want to fear death and make it sound as unpleasant as possible. I don't kill people; I take them when they're ready. Sometimes I'm early, sometimes I'm late. It's their decision, not mine. I leaned on a heart monitor and watched Tori drag Jade through the sliding doors.

"For Christ's sake," Jade panted, "I'm fine you idiot." Her face was beaded with sweat and her teeth were ground shut. She should stop lying to herself, her right arm was glowing bright red in my eyes which signaled an enormous amount of pain. A portly nurse walked over to the girls and said "Can I help you?" in a snotty voice.

"Two tickets to the circus please!" Jade snapped.

"I'm so sorry for…her," Tori said hurriedly, "She broke her arm and is in a LOT of pain." Tori made an urgent face to Jade who worked up a hard glare but gave into a moan as her arm flashed an ever brighter red

"Can we please have a doctor for this?" Tori pleaded with the nurse who still looked displeased with Jade's snippy remark.

"I'll see what I can do." She said, turning her nose up and walking behind the desk. Tori sat Jade down in a padded chair and went to go kiss up to the nurse for a doctor. I took a seat next to Jade who shivered and looked around. She was cursing under her breath as the pain rocketed through her body. I tapped my foot along with the song playing over the gritty waiting room speakers and flicked some dust off the sleeve of my shirt. I jumped aside as Tori sat down in my seat.

"The doctor will see you in a minute." She said, gently touching Jade's shoulder. The two girls looked deep into each other's eyes for a split second. Jade's expression was hard to read, something about it was showing gratitude, maybe even regret, anger? Tori grinned and patted Jade's leg before turning away and humming along to the radio.

"Do you feel chilly?" She asked Jade after a few minutes.

"Aren't hospitals usually cold?" Jade replied crossly. Tori shrugged and wrapped her arms tighter across her chest. Tori and I hummed along with the radio some more before a frazzled looking doctor called out Jade's name.

"About damn time." She muttered, following Tori down the corridor. We sat in a room so small, even I felt a bit claustrophobic. The doctor asked Jade a few routine questions, ending on how she broke her arm, and went to fetch some plaster for a cast.

"One second Dr. Kopler!" Tori called. She whispered something in his ear before sending him off.

"What did you tell him?" Jade asked with an aggressive edge.

"The color you wanted your cast to be." Tori answered vaguely.

"That doesn't answer my question," Jade growled as the nurse came in, ready to bound her arm in a cast. She snarled in pain, squeezed her eyes shut, and even attempted to leave the room but Tori managed to hold her back until the cast was dry. The nurse gathered her things and left the room without saying good bye.

"You can look now Jade." Tori said. Jade opened her eyes suspiciously and looked down at the cast, completely breathless. It was a deep shade of brilliant orange that went surprisingly well with her pale skin. Jade gently caressed the cast, and looked back at Tori who was beaming with success.

"How did you know this is my favorite color?" She asked, "Not even Beck knew that."

"You always talk about sunsets and I see little snippets of it on almost everything you own." Tori shrugged, "Binders, clothes, shoes, scissors. It's always there."

"I never took you as the super observant type," Jade said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Unless you've been watching me _a lot._"

"Oh. Of course not. Don't be so narcissistic." Tori said with a light blush across her nose, "Orange just stands out. That's all." Jade nodded but her eyebrow remained at attention. We all exited the hospital and settled into Tori's car silently.

"Why is it so damn cold in your car, Vega?" Jade moaned, blowing into her hand that wasn't covered in orange plaster. I sunk into the seat and tried to redirect my cold aura but Tori reached over and turned on the heater.

"Um, I really want to thank you for pulling me from Death's clutches." Tori said timidly, "I'd be dead right now."

"Yeah you would," Jade sighed, "Then who am I supposed to belittle for fun?" she added devilishly. It was quiet for a moment more.

"Can I ask you something?" Tori's voice shattered the silence.

"What?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"What made you decide to save me from being squished? Like, the real reason you did it."

Jade tapped her fingers on her chin as she thought about her answer. She continued to ponder this until Tori pulled up into Jade's driveway.

"Thanks. For everything." Jade muttered, glancing at her cast.

"Thank you for lengthening my life." Tori grinned. Jade shut the car door but hesitated, leaning her head through the open window.

"People shouldn't die young." Jade said, biting her lip, "Everyone should get to live out their life happily. That's why I saved you." She turned on her heel and didn't stop walking until she was inside of her house and the door had shut behind her. Tori smiled and began to back out of the driveway. I could see on her face the smile of someone feeling truly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah you guys are so great! I feel loved! Oh and a couple of you have been asking about the guy in the back of the truck in Chapter 1. NO IT WAS NOT BECK. I wouldn't do that to a character haha. Glad that's cleared up. **

**Let's carry on then.**

* * *

If I could describe Tori Vega's home in one word, I would say it's very "loud." Everything was colorful and vibrant. It was also incredibly modern. I looked around curiously as I crossed through the front door, taking off my sneakers before stepping on the carpet. A slightly older girl was sprawled out on the couch. One leg was swung over the back and the other was dangling off the side. Her hand was resting on her stomach and the other was buried in a bag of tortilla chips. Tori sighed and slapped the girl's leg, jolting her awake.

"Tori! How am I supposed to sleep away this pimple if you parade around like an elephant?" She snapped.

"Trina, you can't sleep off pimples. Even the doctor told you that!" Tori said in a heavy voice. She was about to continue her lecture but decided that she'd rather be in her room sleeping after a particularly draining day of taking Jade to the hospital, school, and almost dying. I followed her up the stairs, admiring the interior decoration of the home. I stopped to look at a family picture that was probably taken over ten years ago. Tori's hair was all the way down to her waist and her mouth had several missing teeth. I chuckled and walked through her closed door, taking a seat on the black office chair next to her desk.

"Trina! I told you to stop turning down the thermostat!" She yelled to her sister downstairs.

"I didn't!" Trina bellowed back. I awkwardly cleared my throat while Tori dug around her closet for a blanket. She curled up on her bed and began to snore softly. I picked up a small framed picture of Jade and Tori that sat near the back of the desk. I smirked and noticed Tori's arm was slung around Jade's shoulders and Jade actually had a slight smile on her face. I heard heavy footsteps padding up the stairs and to my surprise, Jade came crashing through the door. She stopped when she saw Tori curled up underneath the heavy blanket. She carefully put her bag down on the floor and took a seat in the office chair, rubbing her shoulders and shivering. She swiveled the chair around a few times before picking up the picture I had been inspecting moments ago.

"I'm touched Vega." She laughed quietly to herself. She grabbed a ping pong ball from her bag and hurled it innocently at Tori's head. Nearly jumping out of her skin, Tori tangled herself in the blanket and crashed to the floor. She yanked the blanket from her face and looked around in a daze.

"Jade? Is that you?" She slurred.

"In the flesh," Jade said with a slight bow. Tori stuffed the blanket under her bed and tried to straighten out her hair while Jade crossed her legs professionally.

"So, what can I help you with?" Tori yawned, nearly collapsing back onto her bed.

"I got a call from the hospital saying you paid for my cast." Jade said.

"And where's the issue?"

"It's my arm," Jade rolled her eyes, "My problem. I'm the one that heroically broke it saving your life."

"Well consider it my thanks." Tori looked around, unsure of what to say, "Do you want to catch a movie or something?" Jade bit back a sarcastic reply, settling on a simple nod.

"Let me just put on my shoes, I'll tie them in the car." Tori said yanking on a pair of black and red skate shoes. She hopped up, took one step, and immediately tripped over her untied shoelace. Jade managed to use her uninjured arm to catch Tori before she slammed to the floor. Staggering under the force of Tori's fall, they both went crashing to the carpet. Jade laughed nervously as she struggled to detangle herself from the other equally flustered girl.

"Be more careful or you'll break my other arm." Jade said with false anger.

"Sorry," Tori mumbled, turning around to hide the blush that plagued her cheeks.

"Let's get going then."

I made my way back down the stairs and into the living room where Trina was coating her face in tuna and chopped liver, attempting to rid her face of a silly pimple. I slapped my forehead and knelt in front of her, tapping the trouble-causing zit with my thumb. It sunk back into her chin as if nothing was even there before. She began to wipe the toxic waste from her face and shrieked when she looked into the mirror.

"MOM! I told you it would work! The internet never lies!" She cried victoriously, smearing another layer over her skin. I rolled my eyes and pulled my sneakers back on, exiting the Vega household.

* * *

**I'm unhappy with this chapter but it can't be helped. I'm just glad it's over with. The next one will be superbly Jori. Pinkie Promise :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I took a deep breath through my nose, letting the sweet smell of cheap movie theatre popcorn settle in my head. I had just finished taking a few souls from the hospital down the street and I figured why not check up on my latest human interest. I spotted Tori and Jade standing outside of the ticket booth, arguing about the movie they wanted to see.

"Seriously," Jade snorted, "You want me to waste my money on a movie for _children_?"

"Yes!" Tori pleaded, "When's the last time you've seen something animated and giggly?"

"It was animated but it sure wasn't giggly…or for children." Jade muttered, "Okay Vega, you win." Tori shrieked happily, running to purchase a pair of tickets while I stood next to Jade. The way she watched Tori run was interesting to say the least. Her eyes looked as if they were trying soak up every aspect of Tori's existence while trying to remain indifferent. It's very hard to fool me. Tori came bounding back with the tickets clutched in her hand and her eyes sparkling with glee.

"Are you ready?" She said, bursting with excitement. Jade rolled her eyes but nodded when Tori's back was turned. I followed them into the semi-crowded movie theatre and took a seat beside Tori who was still bouncing with excitement.

(**A/N: **I'm changing the POV here because I don't think this scene could be described by a third party. So yeah.)

**JADE'S POV. JADE'S. NOT DEATH'S. JADE'S. JADE WEST'S POINT OF VIEW. **

My fingers drummed on the hard surface of my cast as the theatre began to darken. A huge grin was plastered on Tori's face as the opening credits of the princess movie lit up in a sickeningly pink hue. I was amused by how much she seemed to be enjoying the film which was the classic Hollywood equation. Princess meets prince, they fall in love, all that gooey disgusting crap. Honestly, I wasn't enjoying myself in the least. But every time something amusing happened onscreen, Tori turned and gave me such an overjoyed expression that I couldn't help but return a small grin.

As the movie progressed, it hit a low point where one of the not-as-important supporting characters turns evil and ends up murdering the prince. Though I enjoyed this part of the movie, Tori let out a little sniffle. Something instinctive inside of me, I don't know what it was, caused me to reach out and take hold of Tori's hand. Surprisingly, her hand was absolutely freezing.

"You're hand is freaking cold." I whispered.

"Well it's freaking cold in this theatre." Tori hissed. I was perfectly comfortable but I rolled my eyes and lifted the armrest.

"What are you waiting for?" I said, shrugging off my jacket. Tori looked dumbfounded, not sure what to do.

"Um. What?"

"Take the jacket."I said, waving it in front of her face. She swallowed and took the jacket, looking slightly disappointed. I realized I was still holding her hand and quickly released it. Tori looked away back at the screen but seemed much less into it. After the credits rolled, we exited the theatre and made our way back outside.

"Thanks for taking me to the movie." I mumbled.

"Did you enjoy it?" Tori asked hopefully.

"Of course I did." I said with a fake smile. Tori seemed relieved as she clambered into her car and I leaned on the side of my own.

"I'll see you Monday. I guess." She said awkwardly, starting the car.

"For sure."

**Ugh, I really struggled writing this chapter. It's awful so pretend it doesn't exist okay? Bleh…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Death's POV**

The whole ride home, Tori's face was scrunched in confusion. She looked almost troubled. Her hands were squeezing the steering wheel and she almost ran right through a red streetlight. Finally deciding that her thoughts were distracting, she pulled into a gas station and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She groaned loudly, hitting the dashboard with her fist.

"What's wrong with me?" she said aloud to herself. Tori opened her car door and went into the gas station convenient store to grab a cup of coffee. She yawned as the cup filled with steaming liquid humans can't seem to live without. I stood with my arms crossed next to the cashier who barked at a pimply employee to turn off the air conditioner. Tori grabbed her cup and put it on the counter next to a five dollar bill. As she took her change, the doors burst open and a man wielding a gun screamed at everybody to freeze. The entire store obeyed his command and sunk to the floor. Tori covered her head in terror, scooting away from the man who was now focused on the cashier.

"I only have twenty bucks!" He cried, flinching when the man shoved the gun deeper into his temple. I moved behind the counter as the robber pulled the trigger. I yanked the cashier's soul gently from his falling body, sending it into the light. Everyone screamed in horror as blood pooled around the man's feet. Tori was all but sobbing and shaking her head back and forth. The man grabbed her elbow, shoving the gun to her forehead.

"Give me your cash or you end up like him!" the man screamed, gesturing behind the counter. Tori only sobbed louder and begged for her life. I took out my book and noticed Tori's face had reappeared on the Death List.

_Death by fatal gunshot wound during an armed robbery._

I sighed and readied myself to take her from her body. As the robber lost his patience, Tori's phone buzzed loudly, announcing a text. The man hesitated as the sound met his ears. In that time, Tori managed to slam her elbow into his nose and scoot behind the coffee machine. The man swore and took off through the open doors, climbing in a red truck and screeching down the street. I looked back down at my book and saw Tori's face had been erased once again. I smiled.

Finally breaking out of shock, Tori dug in her pocket to read the text that saved her life. I hovered over her shoulder, curious myself.

_**Jade**__: Thanks for forcing me to see that cheesy movie. I had fun._

Tori nearly passed out in relief, tossing the phone away and breathing heavily. She placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart pump harshly. About five minutes too late, the police pulled up to the store, sirens wailing and frantic radio calls passing from car to car. I knelt down next to Tori, making sure she wasn't going into some kind of relief coma.

I'll be dammed that Jade saved this girl's life a second time. I knew there was something about them. Me and my hunches.

**Oh my GOD it's so SHORT I KNOW! Forgive. I've been all over the place but they'll get longer! Promise! Reviews my dears :) **

** And yes, I did hear about Victorious being cancelled. Obvious the guys that run Nick are complete asswipe morons. I hope a snake swallows their cars. **


	6. Chapter 6

Tori sat in the corner of the gas station with a heavy blanket clamped around her shoulders. Several cops were surrounding the dead cashier and taking dozens of blood samples. As they lifted the body onto a stretcher, Tori grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut. A cop offered her a cup of coffee but she politely declined, struggling to keep her stomach from expelling all over the floor. The police had blockaded the entire store, setting up rolls of police tape all around the perimeter. Tori had just sent a text to Jade moments ago: _You just saved my life a second time, West. _There wasn't a reply so Tori figured Jade was busy or asleep.

"Ma'am you can't come in here!" A cop yelled, "This is a crime scene!"

"That's my friend!" a female voice rose above the cop's, "Is she hurt?!" Jade burst through the line of police officers, looking extremely disheveled.

"Jade?" Tori's head snapped up.

"Do you know this girl?" an officer said, glaring at Jade.

"Yeah, she's my friend."

The cop grumbled and warned Jade not to touch anything. Jade was practically panting with relief as she turned her attention to the girl wrapped in blankets.

"I leave you alone for a few hours and you nearly get yourself killed again?" Jade said with a shaken laugh. Tori didn't return the enthusiasm, glancing over to the dead body and shivering. Jade followed the line of sight, eyes widening in shock.

"Oh my God." She breathed. Tori began to shake her head, soaking the front of her shirt with tears. Jade dropped her bag and quickly wrapped her arms around Tori's shaking body. She rested her head on Tori's shoulder and rubbed her arm in attempt to comfort.

"It's gonna be fine." Jade whispered softly, "You're fine." Tori's sniffling soon subsided and she wrapped her arms around Jade's waist, pulling her closer. After the cops questioned everyone about a hundred times, they were finally allowed to leave the station so the official detectives could do their thing. We stopped at Jade and Tori's separate cars in the parking lot. Tori looked panicked at the thought of being left alone for the night.

"Jade?" she asked quietly, "Um."

"What?"

"Could you…uh, stay with me tonight…?" Tori stammered, "I think I'm going to have nightmares."

"You don't want to face them alone." Jade finished.

"Exactly."

"We'll take my car." Jade said, opening the passenger's seat so Tori could stumble in. I made myself comfortable in the backseat, hoisting my feet up onto the back of the driver's seat. Jade climbed in and started up the car, feeling the AC vents suspiciously.

"Is winter coming early or something?" She snorted, "It's always freaking cold!" Tori looked down and was silent. Jade reached over and squeezed her hand. I let out a soft chuckle, lowering the temperature a bit more. The girls looked around for the source of the cold, making me sink a little lower in my seat. We finally pulled away from the gas station and weaved through traffic until Jade pulled into Tori's darkened driveway.

"Where's your parent's car?"

"They went to the beach for the weekend." Tori said, still hugging her blanket. Jade bit her lip as another shudder rippled through Tori.

"Let's get you inside and upstairs before you fall apart." Tori unlocked the door and let Jade lead her up to her room, collapsing on the bed and holding a pillow close to her chest.

"You can borrow some clothes." Tori said into the pillow. Jade grabbed a t-shirt and some old sweatpants out of the closet and quickly pulled them on. I settled myself on the office chair and watched as Jade stretched herself next to Tori who immediately latched herself to the paler girl's waist.

"Nobody's going to hurt you." Jade said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**SWITCHIN IT UP AGAIN**

**JADE'S POV. JADE'SsssssssssssssSSSsssSSSsSSSs ssssssSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsssss SsssSssssss…. Jade's**

At first it was hard for Tori to get comfortable around my bulky-ass cast. We eventually had to switch sides on the bed so she could finally get some rest without sleeping on concrete. Tori refused to release me as she coaxed herself to sleep, still disturbed from her near-death encounter. She rested her head in the nape of my neck and trembled slightly when I switched off the lamp, plunging us into complete darkness. I felt fiercely protective over Tori, nearly losing my mind every time she whimpered or squeezed my waist tighter in fright. Eventually she slipped into the even breathing of deep sleep. I slowly cradled her off of my shoulder and rested her head on her navy blue pillows, placing her arms across her stomach.

I slid off the bed and let the blood flow back to my legs. I limped to the bathroom and grabbed a glass from underneath the sink, filling it with water, and taking a few reserved sips. I poured out the rest of the water and climbed back into bed, snuggling down into the blankets. Tori's house was always so cold. Almost involuntarily, I reached out my fingers and stroked her hand softly, admiring the rich color of her skin. Smiling softly, I drifted off.

I was having a dream about walking through a forest, just enjoying the scenery, when something slammed into my head. A branch fell from one of the trees and flew into my nose, jolting me awake. It was still dark so I couldn't gather my thoughts before I was struck again. Holding my throbbing nose, I realized it was Tori thrashing around in her sleep.

"No…" she mumbled, "Don't kill her…" She swung her arms again, crying out this time. Reality kicking in, I grabbed Tori's hands and shook her awake, turning on the lamp next to the bed. She snapped awake, looking doe-eyed, then burst into tears. She latched onto my shirt and buried her face in my shoulder. I hugged her close, my throat tight.

"Bad dream." I whispered into her hair. I felt her nod slowly, lifting her face from my shirt. She looked so frightened that my chest seized up and I instinctively sat up and beckoned her back. She clambered into my lap like a small child, sniveling and mopping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry…" she said, choking back sobs, "It's pathetic…"

"Tell me about the dream," I said, "You'll feel better." Tori looked away as a blush crept up her cheeks. She opened and closed her mouth several times before shaking her head vigorously.

"It was just a dream." She finally said, "I'm glad you woke me up." She looked around and shivered, pulling a blanket over her.

"You have a cold house, Vega." I teased, situating myself back into my pillow. Tori smiled and took my hand, drifting off into a much more peaceful snooze.

I turned off the lamp, but I most definitely didn't turn off the fluttering in my heart.

**Short I know. But I'm tired and I'm going to sleep now. So deal with it broham. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, just FYI, Death is backing off for the next couple of chapters. It's really really hard to explore a relationship with a limited knowing POV. So enjoy anyway :)**

**Tori's POV**

My brain was slush. Slush with some still half-frozen chunks of ice drowning in the rest of the dirty water. I was awake but my eyes remained shut against the streams of sunlight pushing through the blinds. I vaguely noticed the soft fluttering of breath hitting the back of my neck in my sleepy daze. I finally managed to force my eyes halfway open despite the obvious protest of my brain. The first thing I noticed was a pale arm wrapped protectively around my waist and the fact that there was another body in my bed. Moving very slowly, I turned myself over and faced Jade who was still deeply asleep. It's amazing how different people look when they're snoozing. Her face was so relaxed, free of anger or spitefulness. I'd always figured Jade was like a dragon guarding her castle, and so far Beck was the only knight able to reach the actual princess inside. At least until Jade's dragon woke up and kicked him out, doubling security and never letting anyone back in.

As I watched Jade sleep, I pondered the night before. Horrible PTSD nightmares and flashbacks had plagued me all through the darkness. I remember latching onto Jade and sobbing pathetically into her shoulder. I felt a stab of embarrassment, knowing she was probably going to torture me for it when she awakens. Right as the thought crossed my mind Jade stirred in her sleep, letting out a groan as her eyelids flittered. She opened her eyes, revealing those crystal blue orbs. She smirked when she noticed how nervous I looked, withdrawing her arm from my waist.

"Mornin' Vega." She yawned, rubbing her eyes roughly with the back of her wrist.

"Morning…" I said quietly, playing with my hands in my lap. She looked confused and almost worried for a second.

"Did I help keep the nightmares away?" She asked, tapping her fingers on her cast. I thought back to after I had my worst nightmare. The thief had Jade in his filthy hands, the gun pressed into her forehead, yelling and screaming me to give him 300 dollars. Then he pulled the trigger. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt and hand rest on my shoulder comfortingly.

"You did." I finally answered, squeezing Jade's outstretched hand. She grinned and rolled off of my bed, kicking off the sweatpants I lent her the night before. My cheeks sizzled and I made myself busy by becoming very interested in a speck on my mattress. She wiggled out of my blue T-shirt, cursing when it stuck on her cast, and dumped them in the hamper. My face was like molten lava.

"You okay over there?" She said with a smirk, intentionally moving her hips when she walked over to her own clothes. She turned her back on me and bent over to pick up her pair of black jeans. When she picked up her shirt, she made sure she was facing me so I got a clear view of her cleavage. I shot my eyes out the window and hummed quietly.

"Does this bother you?" she purred.

**AANNNNNNDDDDDD… its short as freaking anything. I'm sorry. Mom cut me off for now so I leave you with this little fluffy piece of Tori's mind.**

** Review my darlings :DDD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Tori's POV**

My eyes darted all over the room as Jade bent over to grab her shirt off of the floor, purposely flaunting her exposed body. I attempted to hide the blush on my face by facing myself toward the window.

"I'm dressed now," Jade said, "No need to hide yourself." I laughed nervously and traced a few random patterns on my wrinkled bed sheets with my finger. Jade was in the bathroom washing her face and gargling some mouthwash to freshen up a bit. I studied her as she adjusted her eyebrow piercing, subconsciously sticking her tongue out as she concentrated. It's funny how the more time you spend with a person the more quirks you discover. Jade wiggled her eyebrow in satisfaction and exited my bathroom. I smirked at her wiggled my own eyebrows.

"You stick your tongue out when you concentrate." I said, motioning to her eyebrow.

"You hum when you're nervous." Jade shrugged, dropping her towel into my hamper.

"How do you know that?" I asked, surprised that she had noticed.

"Come on Tori," Jade rolled her eyes, "Before every play you've been in, you always hum to yourself before the curtain goes up."

"Yeah, well _you_ blink a lot when you're uncomfortable." I huffed.

"_You_ always put exactly three shakes of salt on your fries."

"_You_ crack every knuckle individually and never all together."

"_You_ wiggle your toes when you're excited."

We paused, shocked at how much we knew about each other and apparently how much we'd been watching each other. Jade had her mouth pressed into a thin line, obviously trying to process all of this.

"We've been watching each other more often than we'd like to admit." I said finally with a small laugh. Jade finally cracked smile and sat down next to me on my bed. She had her hair tucking into a messy bun which revealed her sharp jaw line and beautiful pearly skin.

"You look really pretty with your hair up." I blurted.

"Tori," she said seriously, "I think I have cardiac trouble."

"What kind?" I asked, not sure where her random confession was going. She hesitated, staring at the ceiling. I scooted closer and put a comforting hand on her arm.

"That kind." She said as soon as our skin connected, "Every time you brush against me or comfort me, my heart pounds. It can't be healthy." I didn't say anything at first, letting it sink in that Jade just admitted she possibly had feelings for me.

"Do you feel like it needs to be treated so it stops happening?" I smiled sadly. Jade thought for a moment, tapping her fingers against her cheek.

"No," she finally said, "I kind of like it." She looked away and back again, grinning smugly. "You're toes are wiggling."

I immediately curled my toes and blushed deep red.

"What are you excited about?" Jade questioned softly.

"I was just…" my words died in embarrassment. Jade nodded her head, prompting me to keep going. "I was just getting my hopes up that…that you might possibly…under some circumstances…maybe…like…me." I felt my face flare up even more. I tried to turn away but Jade grabbed the side of my face gently with her hand.

"Do you really mean that?" Jade said with a fierce gaze. I nodded firmly, my heart hammering against my ribs. Jade looked down and let out a snorty chuckle. I frowned and looked away, humiliated beyond anything I've ever felt. I didn't even know I was crying until Jade stopped chuckling.

"Whoa whoa! Why are you crying?" She yelped.

"I just admitted to liking you and now I'm so embarrassed because you don't like me back." I said like a third grader into my hands. Jade pried my face out of my lap and wound me into a hug.

"I wasn't laughing at you." She said softly, "I was laughing because I can't figure out why in God's name you like me." I lifted my head from Jade's shoulder, looking deeply into her blue eyes. We were so close. I could see flecks of green scatted around her pupil that I'd never noticed.

"There's too many reasons to count." I whispered, softly taking her lips with my own. It was tender but full of bursting passion that I had never felt when kissing past boyfriends. Jade pulled back first, grinning against my cheek.

"You're toes are wiggling again." She said.

"I know." I answered, taking her lips again.

**I hope this made up for the short chapter! Lotsa Jori fluff and FINALLY, we get into the nitty gritty of this story. And no worries, our favorite angel of death will be back in the next chapter. It's gonna get good you guys. Stick around.**

**P.S. It's been proven by science that reviews make authors update faster. Just putting those cards on the table. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Death's POV**

Life is a funny thing isn't it? I found myself once again standing at the front entrance of Hollywood Arts high school on a muggy Thursday morning. Many of the students were grumbling about the humidity and eagerly searching for an air conditioned building. I wandered around absentmindedly, finally entering the main lobby of the school. I spotted the familiar face of Tori who was seated in front of her locker, asleep on her forgotten homework. I grinned and took a seat beside her, making another kid shiver and scoot away. There was a small puddle of drool forming on an unfinished math equation. I hummed softly until I saw Jade stroll through the front doors, barking at some freshmen to get away from her locker. She rummaged through her backpack and slammed the locker shut. She approached Tori and I, smirking as she took a seat next to the sleeping girl.

They had been going steady for almost a month now. I've gotten to see most of the blossoming romance but had to miss some key points when duty called. I saw quite a remarkable change in Jade's attitude after she had spent some time under Tori's positive influence. She showed more affection and could manage to hold back most sarcastic answers. At first, there were many gawking faces and whispering in the school hallways but as time passed, people began to get used to the two lovers. They obviously weren't the only same sex couple at school. After all, it was an arts school. I watched as Jade gently took Tori's hand and kissed it until she managed to wake the sleeping girl.

"Jade? Oh no!" Tori snapped awake, her paper still stuck to her cheek. Jade laughed and peeled the paper off of Tori's face, raising an eyebrow at the drool stain. Tori snatched it away, blushing in embarrassment.

"You still have ten minutes," Jade reassured her, "I can help if you want." Tori groaned and plopped her head on Jade's shoulder.

"I didn't sleep well last night and I completely forgot about this stupid assignment." Tori moaned, "I think I'll just scrap it." She crumpled up the paper and stuffed it in her backpack.

"So what are we supposed to do for ten minutes?" Jade asked, "The janitor's closet is over there if you think you can be quiet enough."

_"Jade!" _Tori hissed, her face completely red. I chuckled and thought this would be a good time to fist bump Jade if she knew I existed.

"I was kidding," Jade smirked, "I just like making you blush." Tori scowled and crossed her arms.

"I thought you were serious…" she mumbled quietly. I had to laugh out loud at this, making the two girls shudder when they were hit with my icy breath. Jade kissed Tori's forehead and pulled her into a close hug. My watched beeped a warning, reminding me that I had a job to do. I sighed and pulled my book out of my back pocket, flipping to the middle page. I felt relieved when the face didn't belong to Tori or Jade but tense again when it did belong to younger looking girl with curly red hair and freckles. Probably a freshman just getting the hold of everything, looking forward to life. I sighed again, my displeasure lowering my temperature even more. Tori snuggled closer to Jade, rubbing her shoulders. I spied the red headed girl taking a drink from the water fountain, waving to a friend walking bye. The girl began to choke on the water, spluttering and coughing but much of the water had already gone down her windpipe. I was about to approach her but something rushed by me before I even move. Tori grabbed the girl by the waist and slapped her back until she had coughed up the water. She gasped a mouthful of air and took several shaky breaths.

"You…saved my life…" she wheezed, holding onto Tori's shoulder.

"I wouldn't just stand there and let you choke." Tori said reassuringly, "Be careful okay?" The girl nodded and scurried off down the hall. I stood with my mouth completely agape. I remembered Tori was supposed to be asleep on her homework, completely dead to the world. If Jade hadn't awakened her, the red headed girl would've died. I slapped my forehead and belted out a loud laugh. I shut my book and stuffed it away in my pocket, following Tori back to Jade who was now standing.

"Oh my God." Jade said in shock, "That girl would've been dead."

"I would have been dead a month ago." Tori said nonchalantly. A grimace washed over Jade's face as she watched Tori dig through her locker for a pen. She grabbed Tori and enclosed her in a tight hug, her face still alive with the pain of an open wound.

"Don't say that." Jade whispered into Tori's shoulder.

"It's true though," She replied tenderly, "But I'm here because of you and I don't plan on going anywhere." Jade still looked incredibly pained as she nodded, giving Tori a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. Tori grabbed Jade's shoulders and pulled her back, the hallway was empty anyway, trapping her in a deep kiss against the lockers. Jade pulled away first, biting down on her lip and looking worried.

"Hey," Tori gently lifted her chin, "I swear, I won't go anywhere until we're old and wrinkled." Jade finally met her eyes, "I swear, Jade."

"Me too." Jade whispered into Tori's neck.

"Good," Tori said brightly, "Don't forget that we go to get your cast off after school." Jade groaned slapped the cast on her arm crossly.

"It's about time." She muttered darkly, "I can't wait to be able to scratch my arm normally again."

"Meet me at your car after the final bell rings."

"Do you think they'll let me keep the cast?" Jade said quietly.

"Why? Do you want to keep it? I thought you hated it?"

"No," Jade shook her head with a small smile, "I love it. It's pretty much the whole reason we're together." Tori grinned and pecked Jade on the cheek.

"We can ask." She said, heading off around the corner to class. Jade waved and stroked the cast gently with her fingers.

"It reminds me of you." She said, though nobody could hear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gad, I've probably lost half of my followers and reviewrs haven't I? I'm sorry guys. Writer's block, lack of motivation, all those fancy things. I'm here now though :D **

**Death's POV**

I stood with my back pressed against the cheap drywall and my arms tucked against my sides. Basically, I was beyond the definition of cramped. They managed to stuff Jade, Tori, and the porky male nurse into the smallest room imaginable to remove Jade's cast. I had to squeeze my way into the room, accidently bumping into the first nurse who thought she was having a religious experience and left hastily. Her replacement was a chubby, greasy male nurse whose eyes lingered on Jade's chest a little too long and "accidently" brushed his hands against her thighs.

"Guess you'll be glad to have that cast off of your arm?" He said casually, scratching the side of his partially shaven face. Jade snorted in a "No shit" tone and held out her cased arm. The nurse grabbed a small saw from the counter and cranked it up suspiciously close to his crotch, cocking his eyebrows suggestively at Tori. He cut through Jade's cast and finally broke it away from her arm. Jade twisted her wrist and bent her elbow, feeling relieved that she was able to function normally again.

"Am I allowed to keep half of the cast?" Jade asked, flinching back when the nurse puckered his lips and nodded suggestively. He handed her the bigger half of the deep orange cast.

"Since I'm letting you keep that," he purred, "How about you take my number. It's only fair right?"

"Hah. Yeah right tubby." Jade sneered. The nurse glared and turned his eyes on Tori.

"How about your friend here?" He smirked.

"Happily taken," Tori said coldly, putting her hand on Jade's shoulder protectively.

"Oh so you two are lesbians?" There was a glint of lust behind the nurse's eyes, "Can I get a little preview of what you do at home?" Jade was off the table with her boot flying up between the male nurse's legs before Tori and I could even process what was happening. He gave a high pitched squeak and fell to the ground, whimpering pitifully.

"I'll be making sure your boss knows about your harassment you piece of shit," Jade spat, grabbing Tori by the waist and guiding her from the room. They walked up the front desk where Jade ranted about the scruffy male nurse and made sure he was going to get fired for good. The receptionist cowered under Jade's aggressive intimidation and assured her that he would be punished. Satisfied, Jade led Tori into the parking garage where the setting sun was tugging at the shadows pooled around their feet. Tori kept glancing at Jade who looked furious but incredibly upset. They stopped at the car where Tori gently grabbed Jade's hand before she could tear open the car door.

"What? I want to leave." Jade snapped, but softened when Tori gave her a wounded look.

"I know you're upset," Tori said, holding Jade's hand to her chest. Jade looked away, shaking her head.

"Did you see him looking at you? Like you were some slut read to bang him whenever he asked?" Jade growled in a low voice, letting her pain seep in between each syllable.

"Jade-"

"No Tori, stop. You can't justify this." Jade said through her clenched teeth, "How am I supposed to control myself when that happens with someone who will press charges?" Tori clamped her mouth shut and squeezed Jade's hand tighter.

"Jade, you can't take these things to heart." Tori placed her hand on Jade's cheek gently, "There are a lot of idiots in the world and you can't protect me from all of them nor can I protect you from them." This coaxes a slight smile out of Jade who strokes the back of Tori's hand.

"You silly mortal," Jade says with an undertone of laughter, "I have the strength of one thousand horses, I cannot be thrown." Tori smiled and pulled her into a heated kiss, passion boiling over like the setting sun.

**Longer chapters to come my dears. I just wanted to get this out of the way so the climax can build up nicely. **

** Review maybe?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Man I'm all over the place these days aren't I? Hmm let's see, according to my head, these will be the last two chapters. I'll make them as long and detailed as possible. Promise c: **

You know a day is going to be terrible when even Death his infamous self feels dreary and rundown. Even though the sun was shining through a cloudless sky and the temperature was literally at perfect, several people were feeling the chill of my sadness. I stalked through the hallways of Hollywood Arts shaking my head and ignoring the other students' shivers as my freezing aura blew over them. I kept check and rechecking my black notebook, hoping that the infallible piece of equipment was possibly wrong for the first time. But alas, there her name was, inked in perfectly legible writing.

**"Tori Vega"**

Granted, her death wasn't scheduled for another seven hours which I hoped she would spend every moment of it next to Jade. I clapped the notebook shut after checking it for what seemed like the millionth time. I knew for a fact that it wasn't going to change but that didn't stop me from checking it again. I spied Tori relaxing against her locker, skimming over a play and sipping her Pumpkin Spice coffee contently. I looked around but couldn't find Jade anywhere. I huffed at her oblivious behavior and plopped down next to Tori who noticeably tightened her fingers around her hot coffee, turning the page of her play. We waited around for Jade to show until the morning bell echoed round the school. Tori frowned and pulled out her phone, sending a quick text to Jade before heading off to class.

She sat with her head in her hand the entire period, chewing on her lip in worry. She checked her phone every five minutes, squirming with impatience when Jade failed to reply each time she sent another text. By lunch, Tori was distraught, poking at her salad and ignoring her friend's curious looks. Cat offered her a piece of licorice which Tori refused, stomach turning over when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She ripped it out of her pants and stared at the screen, slamming the phone down in disgust.

_Robbie: Why do you keep checking your phone?_

"I'm just curious," Robbie said, raising his shoulders.

"Piss off Robbie," Tori snapped, dumping her practically untouched salad into the garbage and stomping off. She felt her phone buzz again but willed to ignore it, knowing it was probably just one of her friends. She sighed in defeat after waiting thirty seconds, sliding it from her pocket and running her eyes over the screen.

**Jade: Can you skip the rest of the day? **

Tori looked confused as she read the text again, sending back a few question marks.

**Jade: Just do it**

I followed Tori out the double doors and into the parking lot where she looked both ways before crossing even though everybody was still in school. She got into her car and paused, sighing in frustration and pulling out her phone.

**Tori: You never told me where to meet you, woman! **

**Jade: My place.**

Tori bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably. Jade's house was…big. Big and intimidating compared to Tori's average sized one that Jade preferred to spend much more time in. Which is why Tori felt odd about Jade's request that they meet up at her own home which often stood devoid of life. Jade's mother was always going the extra mile as a movie producer, travelling all over the globe and sending sparse postcards and phone calls to Jade who could hardly keep up with her mother's location for more than a week. We pulled up into Jade's driveway, Tori cutting off the engine and stepping onto the concrete. The house made her feel insignificant for some unexplainable reason, like it was judging her with it's cold, empty windows. I liked the house. I don't know what she was thinking.

We walked up to the front door where Tori gave a tender push on the doorbell which rang throughout the house with dramatic echoes following. Jade's footsteps approached the door which swung open. Jade pulled Tori into a quick hug, looking somber, and pulled her in the house by the wrist. We stepped into the elaborate foyer and into the living room which was decorated with deep navy walls and black leather couches surrounding a huge flat screen TV. Tori was about to ask questions when another person cleared their throat. Jade stiffened and turned Tori by the shoulders. She was faced with a woman who looked like an eerie shadow of her girlfriend.

"Hi Tori," The woman said with a tight smile, as if she was disappointed by Tori's appearance.

"H-Hello," Tori stuttered, unsure how to address the woman.

"Tori, this is my mother who so graciously returned from her trip to Brazil to meet you," Jade said with a hint of bitterness.

"Wow, Brazil. It must be…Nice there…" Tori gulped at Mrs. West's raised eyebrow and looked down at her hands.

"Mom," Jade struggled over the word, "Why don't you tell Tori why you're here?" She tightened her grip on Tori's waist as Mrs. West opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm going to keep this brief because I have a flight to catch," Mrs. West said briskly, "Tori, dear, I want you to leave my daughter." Tori and Jade gave a simultaneous gasp of surprise, Jade's eyes flashing with anger.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Jade stepped forward, "What the hell? Where did this come from?" Mrs. West rolled her eyes and pushed Jade back with her fingers.

"I knew you would never invite her over here if I told the truth,"

"You said you wanted to warn her about something!" Jade snarled, "SomeTHING, not ME!"

"Stop acting like a child," Mrs. West sighed, "I don't know what this phase is that you're experiencing but it's going to stop right this instant."

"I love Tori," Jade growled, "And it's not a phase."

"You're going to tear this family apart," Mrs. West said, glancing at Tori who cowered under her death glare.

"In case you haven't noticed, there's no family here!" Jade yelled, her voice bouncing around the empty house, "You haven't exactly been around!"

"Humph, I thought you were mature enough to handle yourself," Mrs. West grumbled, "Instead I come home to find…_this." _ Jade was livid, her hands balled into shaking fists and her teeth ground together. Tori tenderly reached out and touched Jade's arm. She jumped and looked down at the hand gently gripping her arm.

"Maybe I should go." Tori whispered, avoiding Jade's eyes.

"No," Jade stated loudly, "_We _should go."

"Think about what you're doing." Mrs. West said with a tone of finality.

"I am," Jade shot back, "And I know this is what will keep me happy," She guided Tori out the door and sat her in the passenger seat of the car. She fished the keys out of Tori's pocket and started up the engine, peeling out of the driveway.

"Jade…" Tori started but was cut off by Jade's hand over her mouth.

"Don't start, I had no idea she was going to attack us like that and everything she said was absolutely false." Jade said quickly, "And I love you no matter what," she added as an afterthought. Tori leaned over and rested her head on Jade's tense shoulder.

"I love you too." Tori said with a slight smile. Jade took her eyes off the road to smile back right as my timer beeped, signaling Tori's final moments. An SUV screeched onto the wrong side of the road, slamming into Tori's car head-on.

**CLIFF HANGERRRRRRRR! Hahaha hate me now because the next chapter is going to be INTENSE. INTENSE LIKE CAMPING! Get it?**

** I apologize for any typos. I didn't proofread because I'm lazy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok sorry for the wait. Had some stuff to take care of, plus this chapter is the last one so I wanted it to be perfect. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT THROUGH THE WRITING PROCESS OF THIS STORY!**

**Another Jori multi-chapter is under development at the moment. If you like shape-shifting animals, you should definitely stay tuned. **

**Jade's POV**

My head was throbbing and something was covering my nose and mouth like a pillow. I gave a muffled yell and detangled myself from the suffocating material. Stupid airbag. I shoved it down enough to at least have it away from my face. My vision was very blurred from the apparent blow I received to my head when the car crashed. I moaned and felt a trickle of something slide down my cheek. I swept it away with my finger for inspection even though I knew it would be blood. I immediately began to run my fingers over my skin, finally landing on a small gash near my left eye. It gave a zing of pain when my fingers ran over the bloody wound.

"That was some crash…you okay Tori?" I said with relief that no serious injuries had been sustained. I waited for an answer but only silence filled in the spaces.

"Tori? TORI?!" I looked around wildly, noticing the shards of glass littering Tori's empty seat. And the huge hole in the windshield. I cursed with a panicked breath and began to claw at the airbag in my lap. I finally bit a hole in the side and shoved the thing under the dashboard. I rolled onto the pavement, gasping as the SUV we crashed into burst into flames. The driver was on the side of road, holding a bloody rag to his left leg and comforting a little boy who seemed shaken up but unharmed. I tore my eyes away and tried to search for Tori though the tears that had welled up in my eyes. I angrily wiped them away with the palm of my hand and crawled in front of our car.

Then I saw her. She was laying on her back, eyes closed, with a scary puddle of what I prayed to be water surrounding her torso. Goddamn that pessimistic mind of mine which automatically assumed she was dead, frozen stiff and already passed on. But I refused to believe that she would go without a fight. I slithered over the broken pieces of glass and debris that surrounded the wreck and pulled myself right up next to Tori. My hand splashed in the puddle of blood that surrounded her body like a protective veil. I shuddered as the deep lacerations in her beautiful skin made themselves known to me. All across her face, down her neck, leaving jagged rips in her shirt. Down across her arms, zig-zagging down to her legs, across her knees all the way to her ankles. Thick pieces of glass nestled deep beneath her skin beside richly colored bruises.

"She's not dead…" I breathed, struggling to hold my stomach in, "She's alive…" I gave a stifled sob, burying my face in my hands. I felt a gentle pressure on my leg. Through overflowing eyes, I saw Tori's bloody hand resting on my knee and a faint smile on her shredded lips. I immediately scrambled closer to her and took her hands in mine.

"Hey," She said quietly, opening her eyes and inch.

"Hey there," I sniffled, not bothering to stop the flow of tears.

"Why are you crying, babe?" Tori said with a throaty chuckle. Blood splashed over her lips and ran down her chin.

"Oh God Tori," I squeezed her hand tighter and hunched over, my chest seeming to cave in.

"Love you…" Tori whispered, coughing and moaning.

**DEATH'S POV**

I stood ever so still, hands frozen over my notebook and eyes cast downward as Jade let her pain known. She cried out, slamming her fist on the concrete and cursing ever name that came to mind. I couldn't find it in my heart to move as my watch gave an impatient beep, reminding me that I had a job to do. I watched as Tori twitched and spilled another mouthful of blood onto the pavement. Jade's cursing intensified as Tori whimpered in fear and pain.

I thought back to the first time I met Tori Vega. Little five year old Trina was paddling around in their grandparent's pool, smiling brightly as she ducked beneath the water and sprayed a mouthful of mist into the air. Four year old Tori was sitting on the side, head resting on the warm plastic of her inner tube and fingers gently tracing the top of the water. Trina yelled something about an underwater trick and disappeared under the surface. Tori sat up rigid as she noticed her sister's failure to resurface. I was there underwater, watching gravely as Trina struggled to untangle her foot from a loose cord.

I was about to take her away when I was interrupted by a splash of bubbles and a whoop. Tori tugged and tugged at Trina's shoulders until the cord was finally shaken off. They both broke the surface and took deep gasping breaths.

"Ta da!" Trina shouted, throwing her arms in the air. Tori scowled and splashed Trina in the face with a wave of water.

It's funny how I'd forgotten all about this until a few months ago. The same Tori Vega who saved her sister's life. Who would give her life to someone even if they didn't deserve it. I blinked angrily at the injustice of it all, kneeling down next to Jade who had gone quiet as Tori's breathing slowed. I put my hand on Tori's forehead and started to pull her soul away. When she emerged, a transparent version of her earth body, she looked confused as she saw her mangled body, eyes traveling to Jade who was huddled into a fetal position.

She looked me in the eye. I nodded and gave another tug, urging her to follow me into the vortex of light. She glanced back and tried to put a hand on Jade's cheek but her fingers went right through. Pain crashed over Tori's face as she slowly moved her hand away.

"She needs me." Tori whispered, trembling with her hands folded over her chest. I didn't know how to respond. Jade gave a tortured wail as she realized Tori's breath was a now a shallow whisper. Tori cried out and attempted to reach and comfort her suffering girlfriend but her hands fell through Jade as if she wasn't even there. She snarled in frustration and ripped her shoulder from my grasp.

"I have to go back!" She yelled, jabbing a finger at her body, "She…She won't make it if I'm gone!"

"It wouldn't be fair if I let you go back." I said. Tori stopped and took a hard look at me.

"You're Death." She said suddenly, tilting her head, "I-I remember you. At my grandparent's swimming pool a long time ago."

"I was there, yes."

"I… I thought I was seeing things. Or that the memory had been warped over the years. But I saw you again at school when Jade saved me from the car… And again in the gas station."

"You were supposed to die those times. So I was there." I said.

"I'm not supposed to die yet," She turned back to Jade, "Not now."

She began to sob alongside Jade, their pain mutual as the suffering in their hearts.

"I'm Death. I'm Life." I pondered out loud. Tori didn't look up. "I'm in control of who lives and who dies. So why don't I listen to myself?" This got Tori's attention. She turned and gave me a questioning look.

"I should be more concerned with what _I _want. And be dammed if I let you leave Jade behind." I said, raising a hand over Tori's head, "Go back now. Heal up nicely. Make the pain go away."

She took my hand in a silent thank you as her soul dissolved and floated back into her earthly body. Jade continued to cry, not noticing Tori sitting up from the pavement and turning to face her.

"Jade," She murmured, putting her hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Tori," Jade looked stunned with relief as she pulled Tori into an intimate embrace, arms wrapped around the girl's shaking shoulders.

"I'm okay now," Tori whispered with a smile, "And I think we both will be. For a long time." She looked at me and nodded, saying one final thank you.

"I-I thought you were a goner…" Jade said with a shaky laugh.

"Don't worry," Tori smiled, wiping a tear from Jade's cheek, "Death and I are old friends."


End file.
